ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Crossing Over 2
Ghostbusters Crossing Over 2 is the second of an eight issue maxi-series by IDW Publishing. Plot Thanks to an accident involving a knockoff trans-dimensional portal, some dangerous entities have been released from the ecto-containment unit... and the Ghostbusters will need help to recapture them all. To complicate matters, this issue also features an unexpected visitation, ill omens, and Janine fretting about the future... all this and more in Part 2 of our 8-part mega-crossover event! Previews World Crossing Over #2 1/24/18 Cast Jillian Holtzmann Ron Alexander Winston Zeddemore Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Janine Melnitz Jenny Moran Peter Venkman Peter's Spirit Guide Gareth Dibello Kylie Griffin Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-Q Kevin Tanaka Mike the Golem Robo-Buster of 68-V Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-M Ghostbusters of Dimension 11-W Alan Crendall of 50-S Gabriel Sitter of 50-S Bridget Gibbons of 50-S Samuel Hazer of 50-S Egon Spengler of 68-R Peter Venkman of 68-R Winston Zeddemore of 68-R Ray Stantz of 68-R Slimer of 68-R Kylie Griffin of 68-E Eduardo Rivera of 68-E Roland Jackson of 68-E Garrett Miller of 68-E Slimer of 68-E Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Chicago Ghostbusters Rookie Dani Shpak Lou Kamaka Kevin Beckman Patty Tolan Erin Gilbert Abby Yates Ghostbusters of Dimension 35-N Equipment Remote Portal Access Band Containment Observation TV Containment Unit Proton Pack Particle Thrower Interspatial Teleportation Unit Ecto Goggles Items Wise Natural Potato Chips Pringles Environmental Red Ectoplasm Locations Firehouse Pequod's 550 Central Park West Warehouse Development On December 11, 2017, Erik Burnham revealed he expects to start on Issue #2 this week. erikburnham Tweet 12/11/17 On December 20, 2017, Tom Waltz posted the black and white unlettered version of Cover B by Tim Lattie. TomWaltz Tweet 12/20/17 Lattie revealed he just turned it in 5 minutes prior to Waltz posting it online. teamlattie Tweet reply 12/20/17 On December 21, 2017, Tom Waltz posted the colored version of Cover A by Dan Schoening and Luis Antonio Delgado. TomWaltz Tweet 12/21/17 On December 22, 2017, Tom Waltz posted the colored version of Cover B. TomWaltz Tweet 12/22/17 On January 24, 2018, April solicits revealed the logline, April 25 release date, and Sara Richard drew the RI cover. Comic Book Resources "IDW Publishing Solicitations for April 2018" 1/24/18 On January 29, 2018, Tom Waltz revealed the RI Cover. TomWaltz 1/29/18 On February 19, 2018, Erik Burnham hinted at a crazy first page. erikburnham Tweet 2/19/18 On February 23, 2018, Tom Waltz posted two panels of Dan Schoening's WIPs of an irate Winston. TomWaltz Tweet 2/23/18 On March 8, 2018, Tom Waltz revealed a colored panel with "Dana Barrett", Ellen Gold, Gozer, Hungry Manitou, and Sandman. TomWaltz Tweet 3/8/18 On March 14, 2018, Erik Burnham confirmed Issue #2 is done and off to the printer.erikburnham Tweet 3/14/18 On April 12, 2018, Tom Waltz announced the release date was changed from April 25 to April 18. He included a panel of Janine whistling.TomWaltz Tweet 4/12/18 On April 16, 2018, a cover, credits, and 5 page preview was posted.Comic Book Resources "Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #2 (Preview)" 4/16/18 On March 7, 2019, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered version of page 20.luisdelgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #2 page 20" 3/7/19 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is FEB180387. *Cover A **On the Ecto-2 from The Real Ghostbusters are Abby Yates and The Real Ghostbusters Egon with his P.K.E. Meter and Helmet Ecto Goggles on. **On the bottom of the page is Eduardo Rivera from Extreme Ghostbusters and Alan Crendall from Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime. *Cover B **The cover is a homage to the DC vs. Marvel covers. **Egon is wearing the Molecular Destabilizing Suit from The Real Ghostbusters episode "X-Mas Marks the Spot". **Erin and Ron have the Kenner GhostPoppers. **Janine has on an yellow outfit with polka dots from The Real Ghostbusters like "X-Mas Marks The Spot" and "Janine's Day Off" and has on the Compact Pack. **Garrett Miller from Extreme Ghostbusters appears. In his chest pocket is a candy bar, a nod to his constant supply of on the series. **The ghosts include: ***Ghash ***Victor ***Pull Speed Ahead Ghost with its T-Stick Ghost ***X-Cop from Kenner's Haunted Humans figures *Cover RI **On the cover are: ***Ellen Gold ***Wander Hills Children ***Special Agent Melanie Ortiz ***Peter ***Egon ***Holtzmann *What Came Before **Connla and his army from Ghostbusters Annual 2018 are alluded to. **The events of the end of Annual 2018 and Crossing Over #1 are summarized. **The Remote Access Teleportation Unit is alluded to. *Dramatis Personae **Walter Peck and Jimmy's bios are included but they don't appear in the issue. *Page 1 **Holtzmann is wearing her coveralls from the Aldridge Mansion Museum case in the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). **Ron is wearing his stock "Yes, It's My Real Name" T-shirt that Chevy Chase wore in the mid-1970s. **Behind Holtzmann, in the corner of the frame is the credit for John DeCuir and Bernie Brillstein in the "They're Here to Save the World" poster of the 1984 movie. *Page 2 **Once again, the third floor is modeled after the second floor in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions), including: ***The map of New York City ***The loading screen ***The Ghost Capture arcade **Ron refers to his conversation with Egon and Ray in Annual 2018 while they headed out to Grand Central Station. *Page 3 **Holtzmann mentions Abby, Erin, Patty, and Kevin. **Holtzmann mentions meeting the Prime team in Ghostbusters 101. **In panel 4, the middle arcade is from the Firehouse 2nd floor in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Stylized Versions. **In panel 5, on the shelf is a can of Ecto Cooler from the 2016 promotion. **Holtzmann refers to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as alien lizards. **In panel 6, on the two green screens are from stage 1 of the Ghostbusters II Game Boy. *Page 4 **Jenny hates hospitals. **Janine is wearing a coat her animated counterpart wore in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghost Busted" when they found Slimer mistakenly helping a jewel thief. **Janine and Jenny are at a Pequod's, the coffee chain introduced back in Volume 1 of the ongoing series. **Jenny's outfit is based on an outfit worn by Donna Dixon in the early 1980s TV Show "Bosom Buddies" season 2 episode 2 "There's No Business...". **In panel 2, immediately right of Janine's left arm is a logo referencing El's Diner from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Man Who Never Reached Home". **In panel 2, in the drink case are: ***Top: The 1989 Ghost in a Can England Ghostbusters II promotion with the Slimer side facing outwards. ***Bottom: A carton of milk from Stantz Dairy Farm. The label is a nod to the location and misspelled sign in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Dairy Farm". ***Both: Yuppie Water from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Short Stuff". **In panel 2, behind Jenny, are Ghostbusters themed snacks: ***Top: New Spirit Chips from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Something's Going Around" ***Middle: The Real Ghostbusters Potato Snacks, Cheese & Bacon (black bag) ***Bottom Left: The Real Ghostbusters Potato Snacks, Salt & Vinegar (blue bag) ***Bottom Right: Wise Natural Potato Chips minus the text between the logo and yellow band. **Janine mentions Peter's next of kin. **Janine mentions Walter Peck. *Page 5 **Janine tells Jenny about the job offer Peck made to her last issue. **On Peter's right is the Bruce doll that Janine delivered on Ray's behalf at the end of Volume 1 Issue #7. *Page 6 **Peter does his Dah! from the first movie. **Peter refers to when he was possessed by the Hungry Manitou during the Schenectady Fantastic Land bust in Volume 1 Issue #6 and #7 where he spoke to it in his mind. **The voice's suggestion of "repossession" and Peter's quip about softballs is a nod to the 1990 movie "Repossessed" which as a parody of "The Exorcist". **The glowing door is a nod to when Zuul possessed Dana Barrett in Chapter 16: Dogs Drag Dana of the first movie **Peter refers to Alice, the title character from Alice in Wonderland. *Page 7 **The room recreates Dana's kitchen from the first movie in Chapter 14: Welcome Aboard. **Peter's outfit is based on the one he wore to his initial investigation in Chapter 10: Checking Out Dana in the first movie. **The entity takes on the form of Dana Barrett from the first montage in Chapter 14 in the first movie down to her chopping vegetables. **In panel 1, on the microwave clock is "19:84" - a nod to the first movie. **Peter reveals Dana doesn't do broccoli. ***In the montage, Dana was chopping carrots and celery. *Page 8 **Jenny jumping into Peter's mind was a last minute addition by Erik Burnham. erikburnham Tweet #1 4/18/18 *Page 10 **Ray and Egon talk about their experiment and Peter's accident from last issue. **Holtzmann is eating from a stand-in for Pringles she ate in the 2016 movie at Aldridge. It appeared on last issue's Cover B but the whole name is currently unknown. **Ron's outfit is based on one worn by Chevy Chase's character in "Caddyshack" when he gave Danny some advise during a tee-time. *Page 11 **The Containment Unit opens like it did in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cry Uncle" when Cyrus Spengler accidentally released the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. *Page 12 **When Ron was part of Janine's New Ghostbusters, the team encountered Gareth Dibello in Volume 2 Issue #2 at Central Park. **Ron alludes to Melanie Ortiz. She got Dibello's attention by taunting him with the discovery of his victims' bodies. *Page 13 **Multiple portals generate from the teleportation unit just like Ron and Holtzmann's unit did last issue. *Page 15 **Egon alludes to when he was terrified by the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in the first movie. *Page 16 **The entity conjures images of: ***Ellen Gold, who first appeared in Volume 1 Issue #2. ***Gozer ***Hungry Manitou, who first appeared in Volume 1 Issues #5 to 7. ***Sandman, from Annual 2015. *Page 17 **Peter alludes to Ray's Spirit Guide, who appeared in Volume 1 Issue #1 and #14; sort of in Volume 2 Issue #17, and Annual 2015. **Peter alludes to the Aura Video-Analyzer. **The entity mentions Peter's paper on the theory of Werewolf Gladiators of Atlantis, a riff on the 'theory of Atlantis' question Janine read in the first movie. *Page 18 **Ray wears civies based on those worn by his counterpart in The Real Ghostbuters. He previously wore them in Volume 2 Issue #5. *Page 19 **In panel 1, the foot X-ray is from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Doctor, Doctor". **Peter quotes Dorothy from the end of "The Wizard of Oz". **Ray refers to the Scarecrow character from Oz. **Peter mentions ex-U.S. President Jimmy Carter. **Peter alludes to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **In panel 4, Egon is wearing his suit and vest outfit from the first movie. *Page 20 **In the upper left are the 'Saturday Morning' Ghostbusters from Slimer! ***The Virtual Trading Card released online on March 27, 2018 revealed they inhabit the dimension designated 68-Q. **Next to the 'Saturday Morning' Peter is Kevin Tanaka. ***Kevin's box references the Ghostbusters Wiki and the Kenner Firehouse playset. **Under the 'Saturday Morning' Ghostbusters are the Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime video game's junior team, last seen in Annual 2018. **Under the Sanctum of Slime video game's junior team are The Real Ghostbusters and Slimer, last seen in Annual 2018. **Right of Kevin Tanaka is the Robo-Buster of Dimension 68-V, revealed in the Virtual Trading Card of March 29, 2018. **Center top are Ghostbusters based on the Penguin-Hunters from the Tokyo ESP Scene 3 episode, last seen in Get Real #2. **Below the Penguin-Hunters are the Extreme Ghostbusters and Slimer. The Virtual Trading Card from March 6, 2018 revealed they are in Dimension 68-E and not the same as The Real Ghostbusters. **Below the Extreme Ghostbusters are the Ghostbusters and Slimer based on sprites from the New Ghostbusters II Video Game, last seen in Get Real #2. ***Dan Schoening added these Ghostbusters, prompting Erik Burnham to come up with a back story for them. erikburnham Tweet #2 4/18/18 **Right of Penguin-Hunter Egon is Mike the Golem of Dimension 68-V, last seen in Annual 2018. **Below Mike is Melanie Ortiz. **Top right corner are the Ghostbusters from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Stylized Versions, last seen in Get Real #2. **Below the Stylized Versions team are the Chicago Ghostbusters. **Right of Ron is Kevin Beckman. ***Kevin is holding a photo of his dog Mike Hat, a reuse of an image from Ghostbusters 101 #1. **Below the Chicago Ghostbusters are the Answer The Call Ghostbusters. **The last time the Saturday Morning Ghostbusters, Sanctum of Slime junior team, Real Ghostbusters, Extreme Ghostbusters, the team based on the Penguin-Hunters, the team from the Stylized Versions , and the team based on New Ghostbusters II sprites all appeared in the same issue was Get Real Issue #2. *Page 21 **The 68-R designation was revealed on Winston's Virtual Trading Card on February 27, 2018. **The events of Get Real Issue #1 and Proteus are mentioned. **In the upper right, the DS- code ends in the 15 easter egg. **The notes mention the Winstons enlisted in different military branches. The prime Winston was with the Marine Corps, the RGB Winston was with the Air Force - also revealed in his trading card. **Janine, Slimer, and the Sedgewick Hotel of The Real Ghostbusters are mentioned. **Cait Banner is alluded to. **Slimer's adoption, seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Citizen Ghost", is mentioned. **The fact it was a cartoon is riffed on. **The no hiatus between Gozer and Vigo is mentioned. Vigo was referenced in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Partners in Slime". **The potential leak in the Real Ghostbusters' Containment Unit came up in Get Real Issue #2 and served as an in-universe explanation for Dan Schoening's easter eggs. **The P.K.E. Meter is mentioned. **The Peters' argument about payment for the flow of ghosts from Get Real Issue #2 is brought up. **The 68-R capture was a Fairy Poltergeist at the Bronx Zoo in Get Real Issue #2 that was visually based on the Makoveris Lotsabucks. ***There is a typo of "86" instead of "68". **The file photos are borrowed from episodes of The Real Ghostbusters: ***Ray's is from "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood". ***Winston's is from the first Intro sequence when the alarm sounds. ***Peter's is also from "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood". ***Egon's is from "Bustman's Holiday" before he gives the thumb's up at the end. ***Janine's is from "Ghosts R Us". *The events of last issue are summarized on the What Came Before of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3. *On the Dramatis Personae Page 2 of Crossing Over #3, the images used for the characters are: **Egon from Ghostbusters Crossing Over #2, page 20, panel 2. **Winston from Ghostbusters Crossing Over #2, page 20, panel 2. **Ray from Ghostbusters Crossing Over #2, page 20, panel 2. **Peter from Ghostbusters Crossing Over #2, page 20, panel 2. *On page 1 of Crossing Over #3, the second panel reuses the second panel from page 20 of the previous issue. *On page 3 of Crossing Over #3, Kevin summarizes the events of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 and #2. *On page 5 of Crossing Over #3, Peter's coma in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 is brought up. *The recruiting of Ghostbusters is mentioned in the What came before page of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4. *The arrival of teams from different dimensions in Issue #2 is mentioned on the What Came Before page of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, Rachel Unglighter sees Peter's "Spirit Guide" from Issue #2, page 9, panel 4. *On the What Came Before page of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, the call being answered at end of Issue #2 is mentioned. *On page 4 of Issue #2 in the Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB, panel 2, Kevin Beckman is right of Jenny Moran by the black chip bag. *On page 18 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, Peter jokes about being in a coma. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue2CoverAPreview.jpg|Cover A from solicit GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue2CoverBPreview01.jpg|Cover B black and white version without lettering GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue2CoverBPreview02.jpg|Cover B colored version without lettering GhostbustersCrossingOverIssueTwoCoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue2CoverRIPreview.jpg|Cover RI preview GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue2RICover.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue2Credits.jpg|Credits page GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue2WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before page Category:IDW Contents